mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Young Link
Young Link (referred to as just Link in his series) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is from The Legend of Zelda series and serves as the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Biography Initially growing up in Kokiri Forest under the assumption of being a Kokiri, Link was eventually summoned by the Great Deku Tree to receive his very own fairy, Navi. During this, the Tree also reveals that Link is destined to save Hyrule by preventing a desert man clad in black armor from acquiring the Triforce, an almighty relic that can grant any wish. The Tree is under attack by monsters and been cursed to death by Ganondorf. Before it dies, it imparts its final words of wisdom, telling Link to venture to Hyrule Castle. The Tree's newborn sprout additionally reveals that Link is in fact a Hylian that was left in the Tree's care by his dying mother in order to survive the Hyrulean Civil War that was going on at the time. Upon drawing the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, Link is accepted by the sword as its master. However, it nevertheless seals him away within the Sacred Realm, owing to him being too young to truly challenge Ganondorf. To further compound this, Ganondorf anticipated his and Zelda's plot, and managed to acquire the Triforce for himself upon Link's sealing within the Sacred Realm. By using the Master Sword and Pedestal of Time's collective power to travel back and forth between his childhood and adult ages, Link proceeds to awaken the Sages, gain their support, and acquire the Triforce of Courage to finally defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule. Immediately after stopping Ganondorf, Zelda sends Link back in time in order for him to relive his essentially lost childhood. A few months later, Link leaves Hyrule to search for Navi, who inexplicably left him after he placed the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time soon after stopping Ganondorf. During his search, he is ambushed by a Skull Kid wearing a mysterious mask. Upon giving chase after having Epona, his faithful steed, stolen by the Skull Kid, Link winds up in the mysterious parallel world known as Termina. Soon after Link becomes an unintentional ally of Tatl, one of the Skull Kid's fairy friends, he meets the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman. The Salesman reveals the Skull Kid's mask to be Majora's Mask, an ancient artifact that possesses a tremendous amount of magical power. Link and Tatl soon encounter Skull Kid and Tael, Tatl's brother and the Skull Kid's other fairy friend. Tael reveals a clue on how to stop the Skull Kid, which leads Link on a quest to stop him from using the vast power of Majora's Mask to launch the Moon into Termina. As Link's quest progresses, the clue turns out to be a reference to the Four Giants, Termina's guardian deities. Due to lashing out against Termina and its people long ago because of the Giants' decision to protect the land while laying dormant, the Skull Kid was expelled from Termina by the Giants. Ultimately, Link frees the Four Giants from being confined by the magic used by Skull Kid. With the Giants' help in halting the Moon's descent, Link then proceeds to destroy Majora's Mask after it abandons Skull Kid, who had used him as a puppet the entire time. Upon saving Termina, Link bids the Skull Kid, Tatl and Tael farewell before returning to Hyrule to resume his search for Navi. In Super Smash Bros. Young Link is one of the many playable characters in Super Smash Bros.. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Young Link appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He is a clone of his older self, and differs in a number of ways: he is unsurprisingly smaller, weaker and lighter, yet boasts better mobility thanks to his much faster dashing speed, ability to wall jump, and longer wavedash. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Young Link returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trivia *Young Link and Pichu share the longest gap between playable appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series, with seventeen years between Melee and Ultimate. *Young Link is the only Link incarnation in the Super Smash Bros. series not to wield the Master Sword. External Links *Young Link on the Zelda Wiki *Young Link's page on Smash Wiki de:Junger Link fr:Link enfant it:Link Bambino Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes